The Snow Savior
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Set after the episode 'The Snow Queen.' What if Emma went to go and see Ingrid, after she left the police station. This is an Emma x Ingrid story, with a hint of SwanQueen. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, this idea came to me after tonight's episode 'The Snow Queen.' I am SwanQueen shipper, but decided to try something new. I mean c'mon Elizabeth Mitchell and Jennifer Morrison would make a hot couple! I don't own any of these characters, just decided to have some fun. **

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>It all happened in an instant, but to Emma Swan it felt like it lasted for minutes. The look, the tone of voice, everything was too much for her to bare. She quickly ran to her car, and sped off. "<em>As if hurting David wasn't enough, the look Mary Margaret gave me, and how she said my name was enough to show me The Snow Queen was right. They do see me as a monster.<em>" Emma thought to herself as she drove, not even sure as to where she was going to go. She had no one; she couldn't even go to Regina, since she has been busy with fixing Robin Hood's issue, one that of course Emma had caused. _"I really am a monster."_ She thought to herself but drove on.

Emma didn't know how long she had been driving, or even if she was driving around in circles, the only thing she knew was that the sun was beginning to set and her thoughts were going a mile a minute in her mind that she could barely keep up with. But Emma soon was quickly taken out of her dark thoughts when she heard a faint whisper "Come to me Emma, please come to me." Emma could have sworn she was imagining things, or she was now actually going crazy, which let's be honest to an outsider of Storybrooke would see this as long overdue. The faint whispers carried on, and Emma kept pushing them away, but it wasn't until she noticed the faint snowflakes starting to fall around her, that she started to think this might be a sign.

"Ingrid?" Asked in a whisper to no one and in that very second the snowflakes falling quickly turned into a path for her to follow. Emma didn't know if she should follow this path or not, but the way her day was going she figured there was no harm in doing what these snowflakes wanted her to do. Emma followed the path for about 20 minutes, where she arrived to an abandoned castle like home, which was completely dark except for a single light on in the upstairs window. Emma cut the engine of her old yellow bug, and opened the door, and got out. Emma took a deep breath and straightened out her leather jacket before she took out her iPhone and clicked on the flashlight to brighten up the path to the front door.

When Emma arrived to the old set of wooden French doors, she didn't know what she was doing or if it was even right, but at this point she had nowhere else to go, and since she had never seen this place before, and she had been all over Storybrooke, she knew no one would find her out here. Emma took in another breath and raised her head and knocked lightly on the front door, hoping that the snowflakes and the whispers really weren't her imagination playing tricks on her. Emma waited a few minutes after she knocked on the door, then she saw a faint shadow, and then a light flick on. "Well this is good, someone is at least here, and I'm not going crazy." Emma mumbled to herself, and then quickly added "Yet" as she looked down at her feet.

Emma heard the front door unlock, and then open but didn't look up until she heard her name. "Emma?" Ingrid asked in what seemed like in shock.

When Emma looked up, she slightly and quietly gasped to herself when she saw Ingrid standing in the doorway, but she wasn't in her usual dress, the blonde beauty with the piercing blue eyes was now standing in front of her in a pair of pajama pants, and a long sleeve black v neck, which just like her Snow Queen dress, gave anyone a perfect view of the Queen's cleavage. "Hi." Emma whispered.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked the younger blonde again.

Emma felt her heart kind of break again inside hearing Ingrid ask that, _"Another person who doesn't want me" _Emma thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I'll just be out of your…" Emma began but Ingrid quickly took her hand, and stopped her from finishing that sentence.

"No!" Ingrid snapped but quickly added a smile, to make sure she didn't frighten the fragile woman in front of her off. "I didn't mean it like that, I am happy you are here, I'm just confused on how you found me is all." Ingrid explained with a smile.

"I followed the snowflakes." Emma blurted and then quickly added "Please don't think I'm crazy, I mean I wouldn't blame you, if you…" Emma began to ramble but once again Ingrid cut her off.

"I don't think you're crazy." Ingrid chuckled "That is your magic inside you dear." Ingrid told her still not letting go of her hand.

"My magic led me to you?" Emma asked confused.

"I told you Emma, you and I we are alike." Ingrid told her once again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we belong together I heard this already." Emma mocked and Ingrid chuckled.

"Good now you finally understand." Ingrid chuckled squeezing her hand tightly.

Emma smiled at that, and was happy that Ingrid saw her as a person and not a monster, like everyone did earlier outside the police station. "You were right" Emma mumbled.

"Right about what Emma?" Ingrid asked but then shook her head "Wait; come on, come inside, it's going to start getting cold." Ingrid told her and pulled the blonde inside shutting the door behind them and then led them upstairs to her room, where she was before Emma showed up, and where she had a fire already going.

When they reached the bedroom, Ingrid still holding Emma's hand, grabbed the comforter off the bed, and walked them both over to sit in front of the fire, and wrapped the blanket around them both. "Now what was I right about Emma?" Ingrid asked then quickly added "Tell me what happened."

Emma took in a deep breath, and began to explain what happened after Ingrid had poofed herself out of the interrogation room. "You should have seen the way Mary Margaret looked at me, the way she said my name. It was like she didn't even know me; she gave me a look like I was so evil person, who was going to hurt them. I would never do that.." Emma told the older blonde woman, but felt her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Oh Emma." Ingrid said softly and pulled Emma into a hug. "They don't understand, and I know you would never hurt them." Ingrid whispered softly against Emma's hair as she rubbed her back.

"Maybe you are right, maybe you and I do belong together." Emma mumbled as she hugged the older woman back.

Ingrid smiled "You forgot Elsa."

Emma shook her head, and pulled back slightly to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I didn't forget her. But she is learning to control her magic." Emma began but got cut off once again.

"You can learn to control it too Emma." Ingrid whispered.

"But what if I don't want to?" Emma asked.

Ingrid gave her a confused look and then asked "What do you mean, you don't want to?"

"Yeah" Emma shrugged "Because then if I learn to control it, that means then I might not get to stay with you." Emma told her lowering her voice and almost sounding like her younger self again. "And I don't want to do that again." Emma whispered.

"Emma sweetie, what are you talking about?" Ingrid asked looking Emma in the eyes.

"I may not remember my year with you in foster care, but I do remember I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen." Emma explained but then quickly looked away.

Ingrid smiled as the rush of memories came back to her, but quickly snapped out of it. "Emma look at me." Ingrid asked Emma softly, but Emma didn't she just kept looking at the fire. "Please." Ingrid tried again.

"Why?" Emma mumbled not caring if she was acting like a child again.

"Because I want you to look at me while I tell you this" Ingrid said softly "So will you please look at me?" Ingrid asked again, and this time Emma did what she was told. "Thank you." Ingrid smiled as she took Emma's other hand in her own and began to explain. "I am glad you remember that Emma, because you told me that one night when you lived with me. But then you kissed me." Ingrid told her and Emma interrupted her.

"Great, I will just leave now." Emma snapped as she tried to stand up but Ingrid stopped her.

"Emma stop" Ingrid snapped.

"Why so you can just tell me how I kissed you, which I don't even remember, and you can tell me how you sent me back to the orphanage because of it." Emma scoffed "Because I don't want to hear…" Emma began again but Ingrid cut her off again by letting go off Emma's hand, and placing hers on top of Emma's mouth.

"Are you going to be listen now?" Ingrid asked and Emma nodded her head. "Good, because I didn't send you back because you kissed me, because Emma I kissed you back. You and I we had a special bond, one that I would love to have again. But you ran away Emma; you left because of one of the other kids. When I tried to tell you hundreds of times, I would have sent them back and kept you, but you wouldn't listen." Ingrid explained and then felt her eyes tear up but she carried on. "I woke up one morning to find you gone; you didn't even leave a note Emma."

Once Ingrid was done talking she removed her hand from Emma's mouth and took Emma's hand once again. Emma looked down at their conjoined hands and then back up to Ingrid "I am so sorry, I don't remember it but I am so sorry if I hurt you." Emma whispered.

"I'm sorry too Emma, you were my favorite one of all." Ingrid told her with a smile "And not because I am attracted to you, because I told you not until you were 18, if you still wanted to pursue any kind of intimate relationship, but because but you and I we are alike Emma, and I even knew that back then."

Emma smiled slightly "I am still sorry for hurting you." Emma told her but then quickly asked "But you wanted to pursue a relationship with me?"

Ingrid looked down at their conjoined hands, "Emma I liked you, and if you wanted to back then, I wouldn't have been against it as long as you were of age." Ingrid told her.

Once Emma heard these words, she slipped one of her hands out of Ingrid's and placed it under her chin and lifted it slightly to have Ingrid look at her. "What about now?" Emma asked.

"What about now, what?" Ingrid asked looking at Emma.

"A relationship?" Emma asked softly "If I kissed you right now, would you push me away?"

"There's only one way to find out" Ingrid smirked.

Emma chuckled "I don't want to set myself up for disappointment, not after this day. So would you push me away?" Emma asked and then began to say something else but Ingrid stopped her before she could even speak.

"Emma shut up and kiss me." Ingrid demanded as she watched Emma's eyes light up.

Emma leaned forward and captured Ingrid's lips with her own, and instantly moaned. Ingrid kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and once she felt Emma's tongue begin to trace her lips begging for entrance, Ingrid instantly granted it, as she leaned back and pulled Emma on top of her while both their tongues fought for dominance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 1. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review any feedback is greatly appreciated. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow you all are amazing! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you all liked the first chapter. As far as what ship this is, it will be an Emma x Ingrid story. I don't know if these two gorgeous ladies have a ship name, if they do can you please let me know. Or any ideas on what their ship name should be. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Emma leaned forward and captured Ingrid's lips with her own, and instantly moaned. Ingrid kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and once she felt Emma's tongue begin to trace her lips begging for entrance, Ingrid instantly granted it, as she leaned back and pulled Emma on top of her while both their tongues fought for dominance.<em>

* * *

><p>As their tongues fought for dominance that neither woman wanted to give, both women felt the instant rush of electricity fill their bodies. It was as if everything in their lives had been building up to this one moment. As the kiss continued, Emma moved her hand slowly down Ingrid's body until she reached the hem of her long sleeve black v neck, and slightly moved the shirt upwards, so she could run her fingers against the little bit of skin that was revealed to her. Once Ingrid felt Emma's finger's on her hips, she instantly smiled and moaned into the kiss. When the need for air became too much, Emma broke the kiss but quickly began to kiss Ingrid's jaw line, and then down her neck. "Em." Ingrid moaned out but quickly lost all sense of thoughts when she felt Emma bite down on her neck.<p>

Emma smiled against Ingrid's neck when she received the reaction she was hoping for, and then began to kiss up to her ear, as she felt Ingrid's hands begin to move up her back underneath her jacket and shirt. Once Emma felt this, she quickly took it as permission to move her own hand up Ingrid's body. As Emma moved her hand up to Ingrid's body, she quickly found out that the older blonde woman was not wearing a bra. Emma smiled and placed a light kiss on her ear before she whispered "Were you expecting someone?" Emma asked with a chuckle as she squeezed her breast a bit roughly and Ingrid gasped.

As Emma played with her breasts she kissed back down Ingrid's neck, and then her jaw line, until she captured her lips in another passionate kiss. While they kissed, Ingrid took this opportunity to move her hands to Emma's front, wanting to feel the younger woman as well, but in that moment it was as if someone was watching them, because they both were interrupted by the sound of Emma's phone ringing. They thought they could ignore it but as they sound found out that whoever was calling was just going to keep calling. "Fuck" Emma mumbled against Ingrid's lips as she pushed herself off the blonde, and put her hand into her pocket and grabbed her phone. "It's Regina, I'm sorry." Emma told the woman sweetly and Ingrid nodded her head with a smile as Emma answered her phone.

"Emma where the hell are you?" Regina snapped a bit loudly into the phone, forcing Emma to pull the phone away from her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes "Well first off Regina, you don't have to snap at me, and second it's none of your concern." Emma snapped into the phone and then pressed the speaker, as she got herself comfortable in front of the fire, and placed her phone on her knee.

"Well it became my concern, when Henry our son calls and tells me that you somehow managed to blow a hole through the police station, and then you took off. So if you don't mind I would really like to know what the hell is going on." Regina told the blonde getting aggravated.

"It's nothing Regina, just don't worry about it." Emma told her rolling her eyes again. "Just tell Henry I am fine." Emma added but Regina cut her off.

"You are not fine Ms. Swan, you are losing control of your magic, and right now we don't need that on top of this Snow Queen mess, so can you please come to see me so I can help you." Regina told her losing her patience.

"Oh so now I am back to being Ms. Swan?" Emma asked "And here I thought we were making progress." Emma sarcastically threw in.

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic Ms. Swan, now can you please come to my house, so I can help you." Regina tried again "And then we can help each other with other things." Regina added with a hint of seductiveness in her voice, which earned Emma a confused look from Ingrid.

"Fuck" Emma mumbled to herself, hoping Regina or Ingrid didn't hear it but luck wasn't on her side.

"What?" Regina asked confused

"Nothing, I am fine Regina alright, and I really don't want to come over, you said so yourself, we are over." Emma told her.

"I never said we were over Emma! I said we needed a break, I needed time to help Robin." Regina snapped.

"Yeah that's exactly my point, we basically are over, you are helping Robin and in case you forgot Regina, he is your true love I don't stand a fucking chance against your true love." Emma shouted feeling her blood begin to boil.

"So that's it you're just going to give up?" Regina asked with a hint of sadness.

"I don't stand a fucking chance." Emma shouted and in that instant a window in Ingrid's bedroom, shattered. "Fuck" Emma shouted.

"Emma, are you alright, what the hell was that?" Regina asked in panic.

"Nothing" Emma snapped "I'll talk to you later" Emma added and then hung up the phone. "Fuck Ingrid I'm sorry" Emma panicked standing up and walking over to the window, but Ingrid stood up quickly and grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her into her arms.

"Don't worry about it Emma, it's alright." Ingrid told her sweetly with a smile and pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Emma asked confused when the kiss broke "I just broke your window."

"You needed to calm down, and don't worry I can fix the window." Ingrid smiled as she flicked her wrist, and instantly the window was fixed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Emma apologized again.

Ingrid wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her close, "It's alright Em, I can see that Regina gets under your skin." Ingrid smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she asked "So you two were a couple?"

Emma took in a deep breath "I wouldn't say we were a couple. But we were heading in that direction. And then Robin wanted her help, and yeah." Emma explained.

"She isn't good for you Emma. I know you and her share Henry, but she isn't good for you." Ingrid told her sweetly and she ran her finger tips lightly across Emma's cheek.

"Well she is the Evil Queen." Emma smirked. "But she has changed." Emma added.

"Yes but in an instant she can become that person again. And you don't need that type of person Emma, you need someone who is going to care about you, and love you." Ingrid explained.

"Someone like you?" Emma blurted and mentally slapped herself "Sorry that slipped." Emma added but Ingrid pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Yes Emma, that is exactly what you need, you need me Emma, and I need you." Ingrid whispered.

"What about Elsa?" Emma asked

"Don't worry we need her too, but you and I we have a much bigger connection, a more special one, and we need each other more than we think." Ingrid explained to her and then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought, any feed back is greatly appreciated.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow you all really are amazing! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, follows, favs, and of course taking the time to read this story. I am so happy you all are enjoying it this far! I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry we need her too, but you and I we have a much bigger connection, a more special one, and we need each other more than we think." Ingrid explained to her and then pulled her in for a deep kiss.<em>

* * *

><p>Once Ingrid pulled Emma in for another kiss, and their lips touched for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Emma knew that the connection they have, she would never have or find with someone else, and in that moment Emma kissed the other blonde woman back with enough fiery passion, she was shocked she didn't prove the theory of spontaneous combustion right there and then. Soon both women found their tongues once again in a battle of dominance, but neither one wanted to give in. As they battled, Emma pulled Ingrid closer to her, and quickly spun them before she started to walk them backwards toward Ingrid's bed.<p>

The need for air was becoming too much for the women, but neither one of them wanted to tear their lips from each other. Ingrid quickly broke the kiss, wrapping her fingers in Emma's blonde locks before pulling her back in, just before the back of her knees hit her bed. As Ingrid's knees hit, Emma moved her hands once again to the bottom of Ingrid's shirt, and began to pull it up, breaking the kiss to pull it off her. "God you are so beautiful." Emma whispered as she took in the sight of the topless woman in front of her.

"So are you Emma." Ingrid told her sweetly as she moved her hands up Emma's body and under her leather jacket, slowly pushing it off her body. Emma took this opportunity to take off her own shirt as well, and when she was about to reach behind her to unclasp her bra, Ingrid stopped her. "Let me Em." Ingrid smiled as she moved her hands back up her body, squeezing her breasts lightly through the lace material, feeling her nipples harden underneath her touch.

Emma moaned lightly at Ingrid's touch, wanting to feel more but didn't want to rush it. As if Ingrid could hear Emma's thoughts, she slid her hands around Emma's torso, to her back and slowly unclasped Emma's bra while looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this Em?" Ingrid asked in a whisper not wanting to pull the lace bra away from her body without knowing for sure this is what they both wanted.

"Are you?" Emma asked back in a whisper of her own.

Ingrid nodded her head "I have waited over ten years to touch you Emma, to be with you, to love you. But I need to make sure you want this too, before we go any further." Ingrid explained softly her eyes never leaving Emma's.

Emma was touched by her words, as she nodded her head as well. "Yes I'm sure; let me show you how sorry I am for leaving without saying goodbye." Emma began but Ingrid cut her off.

"But you don't remember." Ingrid started to say but this time it was Emma cutting her off.

"You're right I don't, but I can see how much I hurt you by leaving. I am so sorry for that, and there is nothing more I rather do right now then lay you down on that bed and prove to you just how sorry I am. I want to love and worship you, and show you what you so desperately deserve." Emma explained.

Ingrid felt her eyes tear up, and a smile form on her face at Emma's words. "No Emma, it's what we deserve." Ingrid whispered as she pulled the lace material away and took in the gorgeous sight in front of her before she pulled Emma in for a kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Ingrid moved her hand up to play with one of Emma's breast, while Emma lifted the slightly taller woman, and laid her down on top of the bed without breaking the kiss. As Emma laid her down, Ingrid wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, and when she was sure the blonde woman on top of her was 100% distracted by their kiss, she took the opportunity to flip them over.

"You sneaky woman" Emma smiled as she broke the kiss, looking up at the sexy woman straddling her.

"Enjoying the view?" Ingrid asked with a smirk, and a wink.

"You bet" Emma smiled as she moved her hands up to Ingrid's breasts.

As Emma played with her breasts, Ingrid leaned down and began to kiss her neck, as she grinded her hips into Emma. As she grinded her hips against Emma, she began to kiss down to Emma's chest, and took one of her breasts into her mouth, and moved her hand to the other. "Oh" Emma moaned out as she moved one of her hands to the back of Ingrid's head and wrapped her finger's in the blonde curls.

After a few minutes, Ingrid switched breasts, and was rewarded a gasp from Emma's mouth, when she bit down roughly on her nipple. "Ingrid" Emma gasped, as she slightly pushed on Ingrid's head to try and move her down her body.

"Patience my dear" Ingrid smiled as she lifted her head to look into Emma's eyes, but went back to sucking and biting on Emma's breast. Even though she wanted to take her time, she knew that she wasn't just teasing Emma by making her wait, but she was teasing herself as well. Ingrid teased Emma for a couple of minutes longer, before she began to kiss her way down Emma's body. As she kissed her stomach, she moved her hands to Emma's hips, to hold the squirming woman down. When Ingrid reached the belt of Emma's skinny jeans, she unbuckled it and then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, still kissing the woman's stomach. But she soon found out that the skinny jeans Emma Swan wears, they don't just look painted on, they basically are. "Jesus Emma how the hell do you get these on?" Ingrid asked as she started to pull the skinny jeans off, no longer kissing the woman's stomach.

"With a lot of effort" Emma smirked lifting herself on to her elbows looking down at the blonde woman.

"Well I just might have to ban you from wearing them." Ingrid smirked "They take too long to get off." Ingrid added with a chuckle, as she finally pulled the jeans off.

"Didn't take you that long" Emma teased.

"Oh we have a smart mouth, do we?" Ingrid teasingly asked. "I think we needed to find something to do with that mouth of yours." Ingrid teased as she kissed back up Emma's body skipping over the one place where Emma wanted her most.

"I have something to do with this mouth." Emma smirked against Ingrid's lips before she pushed the blonde backwards on the bed and landed once again on top of her, but this time she didn't waste any time on kissing down her body. Emma stopped at Ingrid's breasts for a few minutes, switching back and forth between the two; sucking and biting on both before she kissed down her body. Emma kissed her stomach and then down her legs, as she pulled Ingrid's pajama pants off her body. When the pajama pants were off, Emma threw them to the side, not caring where they landed, before she kissed her way back up Ingrid's legs until she was in front of Ingrid's lace and very wet thong. "Someone is turned on" Emma smirked against her as she placed a kiss on the inside of Ingrid's thigh.

"Emma please don't tease" Ingrid half moaned, half begged.

"But where's the fun in that?" Emma playfully asked biting the inside of her thigh, making sure she left a mark.

"Emma" Ingrid gasped loudly moving her hands to Emma's hair. "Please" Ingrid begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely" Emma teased and then took Ingrid's lace thong between her teeth, and pulled it down her legs, tossing it to the side, again not caring where it landed. Emma placed a few kisses, on the inside of her thighs again before she looked up at Ingrid and asked needing to make sure once again. "Are you sure?"

Ingrid groaned she could barely form words at this point; she nodded her head as she leaned up on her elbows, looking Emma in the eyes before she told her "Yes I am sure, please Emma."

Emma nodded her head, as she leaned down and began to kiss and lick Ingrid's pussy, instantly becoming intoxicated by the taste of her. "Oh Emma" Ingrid gasped loudly as she flung one hand down to Emma's hair, and the other behind her to crawl at the sheet.

Emma smiled against her as she took Ingrid's clit into her mouth, and began to suck a bit roughly. Ingrid was tossing and turning along with moaning loudly, as she pulled on Emma's hair trying to pull her even closer to her. "Emma please" Ingrid moaned, and even though Emma knew what she wanted she decided to tease her.

"Please what?" Emma asked against her

"You know what" Ingrid gasped as she Emma bit down softly on her clit.

"I'm afraid I don't your majesty so why don't you tell me what you want." Emma demanded as she pulled back to look up at the gorgeous blonde.

"Inside" Ingrid moaned looking down at Emma between her legs.

"Your wish is my command." Emma winked and went back to sucking on Ingrid's clit for a few seconds before she thrusted her tongue deep inside.

"Emma" Ingrid screamed as she began to pull rougher on Emma's hair.

Emma moaned against Ingrid as she felt her begin to pull even harder on her hair, but that didn't stop her, instead she grabbed Ingrid's thighs and placed them on top of her shoulders.

"Oh my god Emma" Ingrid gasped as Emma kept switching between thrusting her tongue inside her, and sucking her clit into her mouth which was enough to send Ingrid over the edge. "Fuck please Emma don't stop." Ingrid moaned loudly, but Emma had no intentions on stopping, she quickly began thrusting her tongue back inside the blonde, as she moved one hand up to Ingrid's breast and began to pull and squeeze on it roughly.

Feeling Emma's tongue inside her, and her hand on her breast was enough to send Ingrid into another orgasm, and when Emma felt the older woman cum around her, she bit down on Ingrid's clit, quickly spinning her into another orgasm. "Oh my fucking god Emma" Ingrid screamed, pulling roughly on Emma's hair, and clawing at the sheets on the bed, not caring if they ripped.

Emma smiled against Ingrid, happy that she was able to make the blonde lose control like she was. She kissed Ingrid's pussy lightly, helping her calm down from the intense orgasm before she removed Ingrid's legs from her shoulders, and began to kiss slowly back up her body. When Emma reached Ingrid's lips she smiled while looking into her eyes, before she kissed the older woman passionately who was still coming down from her high. Ingrid moaned against Emma's lips when she tasted herself mixed with the taste of Emma, but Emma didn't want Ingrid to come completely down from her high, so she took the opportunity while Ingrid was distracted to run her hand slowly down Ingrid's body, and back between her legs where her mouth just was and thrusted two fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck Emma" Ingrid screamed as she threw her head back breaking the kiss, and wrapping an arm around Emma. As Ingrid threw her head back Emma quickly attacked Ingrid's neck switching between kissing and sucking. Even though Ingrid could barely focus on anything besides Emma being inside her and what she was doing to her body, she wanted to feel Emma as well, so she moved her hand between their bodies and thrusted two fingers inside Emma.

"Oh Ingrid" Emma gasped against Ingrid's neck, taken by surprise of Ingrid inside her, and Ingrid wrapped her leg around her waist, and placed the other on top of Emma's shoulder. 'Fuck that's hot" Emma moaned into her ear.

Ingrid and Emma were moving in sync with each other, and Emma could feel not only herself but Ingrid as well getting close to the edge, and began to thrust even harder and faster into Ingrid. The icy Snow Queen could feel that Emma was just as close as she was, and she moaned into her ear. "Let go Emma, I'm right there."

Both blondes picked up their pace as they thrusted even harder into each other, and then quickly fell over the edge, moaning each other names. Both women laid there for a few moments, catching their breath, before Ingrid removed her leg from Emma's shoulder, and pulled her fingers out of the blonde, and bought them up to her mouth sucking them clean, moaning at the taste. "Fuck" Emma moaned at the sight.

"You are amazing" Ingrid smiled as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a pop, before bringing Emma in for a kiss.

Emma broke the kiss as she removed her own finger's from Ingrid, sucking them clean as well before she said "No, you are the one who is amazing" then going in for another deep kiss.

As both women were too caught up in each other, neither woman knew what the former Evil Queen was up to on the other side of Storybrooke. "So she wants to play that game, and not tell me where she is, I will just have to find out myself." Regina said out loud to no one, as she paced her vault. Regina may not have Sidney in her mirror anymore, but that doesn't mean she still couldn't see where Emma Swan was. Regina flicked her wrist, and magic flew into her mirror, and the mirror lit up. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, show me where Emma Swan is." Regina demanded in her Evil Queen tone.

Regina waited a few seconds, and her mirror flashed and what showed up in the mirror made Regina gasp. Emma and Ingrid were wrapped up in each others arms still coming down from both their highs, with Emma's head on her chest, and Ingrid playing with Emma's hair softly. "I am so sorry I left you" Emma whispered against her chest, before looking back up into Ingrid's eyes.

"You are here now Em, that is all that matters." Ingrid told her softly before pulling Emma in for a sweet kiss, before kissing Emma's neck and then down to her chest.

Regina's eyes went wide as pain and jealousy filled her body "The Snow Queen" Regina gritted between her teeth. Regina watched the scene play out in front of her; before she picked up the nearest item and threw it at her mirror smashing it to pieces. Regina walked over to the where her cell phone lay on the table, and picked it up dialing a number. "Regina? What did I do to deserve the pleasure of your phone call, did you find Emma?" The voice asked when they answered.

"Save it, just meet me outside my vault, and bring Elsa." Regina snapped into the phone and hung up, feeling the evil within her start to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well there is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you all thought! I love hearing from you all, it keeps me writing plus I love knowing what you like and dislike. Also if you have any things that you would like to see happen, please let me know and I will try to fit it in.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading! I am so happy to write this story for you all, and I am so happy you all are enjoying it! Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**But first a quick shout out to A-Shadow: Thank you for the review, and also for making me chuckle with your "Holy smutty sex scene, Batman" comment, it sure did make me laugh. Thanks again for reading and your wonderful review, I hope you continue to like this story!  
><strong>

**Also I would like to make another shout out to the guest with the name IcePrincess6: Thank you so much for your wonderful and sweet reviews! So glad you are enjoying!**

**Okay now without any further ado, here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Save it, just meet me outside my vault, and bring Elsa." Regina snapped into the phone and hung up, feeling the evil within her start to take over.<em>

* * *

><p>After Regina hung up her phone and put it in her pocket of the blazer she put on, she turned off the lights and walked outside her vault to wait for them to arrive. Regina knew she had only been waiting a few minutes, but she was quickly growing even more aggravated as she paced back and forth, with her arms crossed. When the lights approached her, she stormed toward the two shadows approaching her, "What the hell took so long?" Regina snapped when the two got into sight.<p>

"It took us ten minutes, what is the problem Regina?" Hook asked

"The problem?" Regina mocked "The problem is the fact that your lovely obsession decided to take a turn for the worse today." Regina snapped.

"Yes love, I am already aware of her destroying the police station wall, and hurting David, you are a little late to the party." Hook informed her and Regina made a face in disgust.

"Don't call me love, and I am not talking about that" Regina growled and then looked at Elsa with fire in her eyes. "You" Regina glared.

"Me?" Elsa asked in confusion, and Hook could see the fire burning in the brunette's eyes, so he stepped in front of Elsa to protect her.

"Whoa Regina calm down what is going on?" Hook demanded to know and Regina fought back the urge of hitting him.

"Her aunt that is what is going on." Regina snapped "And don't tell me I am late on that too, because it is you Hook who is late and not to mention stupid."

"What the hell Regina, you call us out here and you aren't even making any sense." Hook shouted at her.

Regina had enough; she knew that she just needed to show them for herself. "Get in the car" Regina demanded as she pointed to her Benz, and then flicked her wrist lighting up a path only she could see to show her the way to where Emma and The Snow Queen was.

"Where are we going?" Hook asked once Regina got in and started the car.

"Shut up Pirate." Regina snapped, and sped off after the path.

The car ride to where Emma and Ingrid were was a quiet one, neither Hook nor Elsa wanted to get snapped at again by Regina, so they remained silent unless they were spoken to. It took about 15 minutes for them to arrive upon a dark castle like home where a yellow bug that only belonged to Emma Swan was parked. Regina parked behind the yellow bug, and turned off the car. "Now before either of you ask why we are here, go find out for yourselves." Regina said as she opened her car door, and pulled her driver seat forward to let Hook out as Elsa got out of the passenger side.

"Well we found Emma" Hook sighed

"Very good Pirate, you would make a wonderful addition to the Storybrooke police department" Regina dead panned with a roll of her eyes.

"But what does this have to do with my aunt? And who does this house belong to?" Elsa asked still confused.

"Again go knock on the front door." Regina snapped angrily at the young blonde woman.

Hook and Elsa nodded their heads as they began to walk up the dark path to the front door, "You coming?" Hook asked over his shoulder to Regina, who nodded her head and followed the idiot pirate and frost lady to the front door.

Meanwhile inside, Emma and Ingrid were so wrapped up in themselves they didn't even hear Regina's car pull up, or the people outside. "You are amazing" Emma smiled as she pulled Ingrid up from between her legs and kissed her deeply moaning at the taste of herself on Ingrid's lips.

"Stop speaking about yourself" Ingrid teased against Emma's lips as she laced one of their hands together, but quickly was taken out of their perfect moment by Ingrid's doorbell. "What the hell?" Ingrid asked pulling away from Emma.

"Expecting company?" Emma asked confused

Ingrid shook her head "No one even knows where I live." Ingrid said confused as she rolled off the bed, and grabbed her clothes off the floor, throwing them back on herself. Emma got up, grabbing and throwing her clothes on as well. "Stay here" Ingrid whispered to Emma before she placed a light kiss on her lips and began to walk toward the bedroom door, to go downstairs, but she was quickly stopped by Emma grabbing her arm.

Emma shook her head "No I am coming with you." Emma told her as she grabbed her gun that she had placed on Ingrid's dresser when she entered the bedroom.

"Emma.." Ingrid tried but Emma wouldn't have it.

"No, I am not letting anything happen to you." Emma told her in a voice that told Ingrid she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but do you really need the gun?" Ingrid asked before she added with a smile "I have magic."

"So do I, but this is just a precaution." Emma smiled "I will protect you until my last breath." Emma told her sweetly with a quick kiss before they walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and toward Ingrid's front door.

When they arrived to the front door, Ingrid switched on the light outside and opened the door. "Elsa?" Ingrid asked in shock and then saw the two others behind her. "Regina, Hook? What are you all doing here?" Ingrid asked welcoming them all inside, closing the door as Emma came into view with her hand on Ingrid's hip.

"Emma?" Hook asked in disbelief "What have you done to her you vile woman?" Hook asked angrily beginning to charge at the Snow Queen, but quickly stopped when Emma raised her gun.

"Don't you fucking come near her." Emma snapped holding her gun straight at Hook.

Hook froze in place, now totally not sure what happened to Emma, and if he was being honest he was afraid for his life. "Now you see why I bought you here." Regina snapped as she looked at Emma, with her gun raised, and other hand on Ingrid's hip.

"You" Emma snapped "You bought them here."

"Yes Emma I did, since you were being too stubborn and wouldn't come to me, I tracked you." Regina told her with anger in her voice.

"You tracked me?" Emma shouted

"Yes, and what the surprise I got." Regina shouted right back.

Hook looked between both women fighting back and forth before he spoke up "Umm hello can you two resolve your issues later; I kind of have a gun in my face."

Ingrid placed her hand on top of Emma's and lowered the gun "It's ok Em," Ingrid told her sweetly calming the younger blonde down.

Once the gun was lowered, the words that Regina said registered in Hook's head "Wait Regina, what surprise did you get?" Hook asked as Emma tucked the gun behind her into her belt.

Regina smirked as she look at the two blondes in front of her and then back at Emma "Do you want to tell him Emma, or should I?" Regina asked

"Tell me what?" Hook asked even more confused.

But before Emma could even speak Regina spoke for her "Just the fact that you don't stand a chance, because Emma much rather have this icy bitch between her legs then an obsessed one-handed pirate." Regina smirked.

Hook's eyes went wide, but just when he thought they couldn't get go any wider they did when he heard Ingrid's next words "Oh is someone jealous that I can make her cum better than you ever could." Ingrid snapped.

"Oh you bitch" Regina snapped as she threw her hands in front of her shooting magic out of them, sending Ingrid flying back into the wall.

Anger quickly filled Emma's body as she watched Ingrid fly into the wall, "You fucking evil bitch." Emma snapped as she quickly flicked her hands in front of her shooting magic toward Regina sending her flying back into the glass coffee table, watching it smash underneath her once her back hit the glass.

"Regina" Elsa and Hook both shouted rushing over to her, while Emma moved quickly over to Ingrid.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worried that she was seriously hurt, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay Em," Ingrid smiled as Emma lowered her hand to help her up, Ingrid took her hand, and stood up.

Emma and Ingrid watched as Elsa and Hook offered to help Regina up, but she quickly rejected the help. "Don't touch me." Regina shouted standing up and walking over to Emma and Ingrid.

"Don't you even dare" Emma growled as she stepped in front of Ingrid.

"Do what Swan, hurt her?" Regina taunted as she grabbed Emma by the shoulders shoving her against the wall.

"Don't touch her" Ingrid shouted as she raised her hand but this time Elsa was the one to use her magic, but Ingrid flicked her wrists just in time freezing Elsa in place. As Hook watched the scene play out in front of him, he knew there was nothing he could do, he had no magic, but stepped toward Ingrid anyway, but Ingrid froze him in place as well before he could take another step.

"Let her go" Ingrid shouted at Regina.

Regina turned her head and looked Ingrid while she used her magic to make her stronger to hold Emma against the wall "Then let Emma come with me." Regina demanded.

"No" Ingrid sighed as she held her hand up choking Regina and releasing Emma from her hold. "You alright sweetheart?" Ingrid asked as Emma moved out of the way and stood once again next to Ingrid.

"Yeah fine" Emma mumbled and Ingrid released Hook, Regina and Elsa.

"Now I suggest you get out of my house, before this get much worse for all of you." Ingrid demanded.

As much as Regina didn't want to leave without a fight, she knew that she would have to come up with a way to defeat this icy woman, and right now she couldn't do that with Emma here. "Fine we will leave but don't think this is over" Regina snapped before she stepped toward Emma, and Ingrid raised her hand warning Regina she wasn't afraid to hurt her. "Save it" Regina snapped as she moved closer to Emma coming face to face with the blonde. "You have no idea what you have started Swan." Regina gritted between her teeth "But take this as a warning, this is just the beginning." Regina growled before her, Elsa, and Hook stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed!<br>**

**Also I am thinking on changing the title of this story, but not sure what to go with. Let me know if you have any idea's or if you like the title the way it is. **

**For those who give idea's I might just use one of them, or combine two. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello everybody, I am so sorry for the delay in an update, with the holidays I have just been super busy, and every time I would sit down to write something came up. I am so gratefully for all the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so happy y'all are liking this story, I am enjoying writing it. I sure am going to miss Elizabeth Mitchell on OUAT, I wished they kept her, here's to hoping they will bring her back. Anyway enough of my rant lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again I do not own any of these characters, and I am so sorry for the delay.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>As much as Regina didn't want to leave without a fight, she knew that she would have to come up with a way to defeat this icy woman, and right now she couldn't do that with Emma here. "Fine we will leave but don't think this is over" Regina snapped before she stepped toward Emma, and Ingrid raised her hand warning Regina she wasn't afraid to hurt her even worse than before. "Save it" Regina snapped as she moved closer to Emma coming face to face with the blonde. "You have no idea what you have started Emma." Regina gritted between her teeth "But take this as a warning, this is just the beginning." Regina growled before her, Elsa, and Hook stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind them.<em>

* * *

><p>As Ingrid and Emma stood looking at the front door that just slammed shut by Regina, who was now leaving with Hook and Elsa. Emma couldn't help but replay the scene that just unfolded in front of her, over again in her mind, trying to understand everything that happened. "Em?" Ingrid asked placing her hand on top of Emma's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Yea?" Emma mumbled back still looking at the door.

Ingrid wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close, "Emma look at me." Ingrid whispered, but Emma ignored her and just kept looking at the door. "Emma please?" Ingrid asked in a whisper. Emma turned her head slightly to look at the slightly taller woman. "Are you okay?" Ingrid asked softly looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma nodded her head, but quickly just wanted to change the subject, not wanting to talk about what happened. "Can we just go to sleep?" Emma asked in a whisper.

Ingrid nodded her head, as she let go of Emma, and walked over to lock the door, and then took Emma's hand in her own, leading her once again upstairs to her bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Ingrid let go of Emma's hand and walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair pajama pants, and an old t-shirt. "They might be big, but they are more comfortable than those painted on jeans of yours." Ingrid told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Emma chuckled as she took the clothes from Ingrid, and turned to walk into the master bathroom.

"Oh and Em" Ingrid stopped her and Emma looked over her shoulder back at Ingrid. "There is a new toothbrush in the closet." Ingrid told her with a smile; Emma returned the smile with a nod of her head, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Once Emma shut the bathroom door, she locked it behind her before standing in front of bathroom sink, looking at the woman staring back at her. Emma ran her hands through her hair, not even sure who the woman was looking back at her. Emma stood there looking at her reflection for a few minutes, before she slipped out of her clothes and threw on the clothes Ingrid had given her, and then found the toothbrush Ingrid had told her about, and finished getting ready for bed.

When Emma finally finished getting ready, she unlocked the door, and walked back into the bedroom. As Emma walked over to the bed, Ingrid walked past her "I'll only be a minute." She told the other blonde, before she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and got herself ready for bed as well. As Ingrid was in the bathroom getting ready, Emma got into bed and made herself comfortable, and a few short minutes later, Ingrid returned from the bathroom and got into bed next to Emma. "You sure you are okay Em?" Ingrid asked looking at Emma, after a few seconds.

Emma nodded her head as she looked back at Ingrid, "Yeah I am fine, just tired." Emma told her softly and Ingrid pulled her closer, and Emma snuggled up against her, resting her head on the older woman's chest.

Ingrid smiled at the touch, as she leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of Emma's head before whispering "Then let's get some sleep." Emma nodded her head as she wrapped her arm around Ingrid's waist as Ingrid reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

As Emma laid in the dark, she couldn't help but let her mind race a million miles per hour, as she thought of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. She couldn't believe she had fallen into bed with a woman, she not only didn't remember, but someone who was out to hurt the people she loved. But it seemed that all that didn't matter to Emma, she had even hurt Regina, the other mother of her son, all because of this woman_. "I just feel so intoxicated by her." _ Emma thought to herself, trying to throw all the thoughts racing in her mind out of her head, so she could try to get some sleep. But as usually her thoughts weren't listening. _"What if she has me under a spell?"_ Emma thought again but quickly through that out of her head "_No Ingrid is correct, I am a monster, and it is clear that the whole town sees me as one as well." _Emma kept on thinking but quickly found herself drifting off to sleep.

_A spark of electricity flashed from the machine, and Emma jumped away only to see Ingrid turn to look at her and said softly "Don't let go, win." _

Both women were fast asleep, when suddenly Emma jumped awake gasping for air. "Emma honey?" Ingrid asked jumping up as well and pulling Emma close to her with panic in her voice.

"Yo…You…You were there." Emma gasped out as she began to shake.

Ingrid pulled Emma closer to her holding her tightly trying to stop the shaking as she tried to get the younger woman to clarify what she meant. "I was where Emma?" Ingrid asked.

"You were in my dream." Emma stated before quickly adding "Except it wasn't a dream, it felt so real, like it has happened before."

Ingrid froze, but she was able to keep Emma from noticing, she knew she had taken Emma's memories when she first arrived in her ice cream shop when she arrived in Storybrooke, so there was no way Emma could remember what happened. Unless something was triggered when they kissed, and Emma is only seeing it now. Ingrid quickly brushed her thoughts aside and focused back on the young blonde."Emma I need you to tell me what you saw, in your dream." Ingrid told her softly.

Emma took in a deep breath as she turned to face Ingrid, and Ingrid took her hands in her own and held them tightly never wanting to let go. "It was me and you, I was much younger, you certainly haven't changed or aged one bit though." Emma said with a smile and Ingrid smiled back before she went on. "We were at an arcade, and I was playing with the claw, and I couldn't get the dog I wanted, I couldn't grab it, and I looked at you and said "What do I do?" laughing and you were laughing too as you said "Don't look at me your driving." And I tried again, but again I couldn't get the dog, I told you that but you wouldn't hear no for an answer. You told me to "Concentrate and to trust my instincts and let it rip. Then there was a spark sparked inside the machine and I jumped back, but you told me not to let go and to win. But then I woke up." Emma explained to her and Ingrid tried her hardest to not let the tears form in her eyes, but she failed. Emma looked at her confused and then it clicked inside her mind. "That wasn't a dream was it?" Emma asked softly.

Ingrid shook her head softly still holding Emma hands tightly "Emma.." Ingrid began but Emma cut her off.

"But you took my memories from me, you said so yourself." Emma told her confused.

Ingrid nodded her head "That is correct Emma I did, and I am just as confused as you, I don't know how you are remembering, but you are, and the only logical explanation I can think of is, your memories are slowly returning because of our kiss among other things." Ingrid explained and at the end she added a little smirk.

"But why didn't I get them earlier?" Emma asked confused.

Ingrid shook her head "I don't know Emma, I really don't." Ingrid whispered not wanting to say anything about true loves kiss.

Both women sat there looking at each other for a few minutes, before Emma looked down at their conjoined hands before she asked "What else happened that day?"

Ingrid smiled before she said "Emma look at me" Emma looked up at the piercing blue eyes staring back at her, and Emma could have sworn she could get lost in them forever. "Do you really want to know?" Ingrid asked.

"Is it something bad?" Emma asked and Ingrid shook her head "Then why wouldn't I want to know?" Emma asked.

"I am just making sure, then I will give you back your memories." Ingrid told her before she tried to move off the bed, but Emma stopped her.

"No." Emma snapped a bit harshly "Sorry, I just for the moment, I want to hear you tell me what happened that day. I want to hear it in your words." Emma explained to her and Ingrid nodded her head.

"Alright then I will tell you." Ingrid smiled as she leaned in to give Emma a quick kiss before she pulled back and explained. "After I told you to win, you did exactly that. You won the dog you wanted, you were so happy, and I was so happy for you. I took the dog out of the machine for you, to show you what you won, and you instantly took the plastic ring off the string wrapped around the dog's neck and placed it on your finger. You said "I love it" as you held out your hand, and I took yours in mine, and I went on to tell you that this was a great lesson, if you push yourself, and you ignore the flickering lights, and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything. And of course you looked at me like I was crazy, and proceeded to tell me that it was only a plastic ring, not a scholarship to Yale." Ingrid chuckled lightly before she went on. "But I told you I knew that, and you were a special girl and that someday you were going to surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts. Of course though you chuckled and still thought I was crazy, and said I was going overboard, but I still told you I was serious, and I pulled you into a tight hug and told you I was glad I got to know you. Then you noticed I was crying, I told you no just a little emotional and that's when you noticed the envelope in my bag on the ground and you thought that you were being sent away again, and that's why I wanted to spend the day with you. When that was the farthest thing from the truth, I was actually filling out the paperwork to adopt you, and that we were going to be a family, and you didn't have to look at me like a mother figure, especially given our relationship of sorts." Ingrid went on but stopped for minute to wipe away the tears before she finished. "Oh Emma you were so happy, you wrapped your arms around me in the tightest hug you have ever given me, before you told me for the first time that you loved me, I told you I loved you too, and then you kissed me, for the first time in public not caring who was even around. It was one of the happiest days of my life, and that Emma is what happened that day."

Emma sat there in shock as the words played over and over in her mind, she didn't even notice that tears had formed in her eyes as well, she quickly brushed them away before she leaned in and gave Ingrid a deep kiss, and as she pulled away she whispered "Thank you"

Ingrid nodded "My pleasure." Ingrid smiled

"Just one more thing?" Emma asked

Ingrid nodded "Anything"

Emma looked her deep in the eyes before she asked "Can I have the rest of my memories?" Ingrid thought about it for a few seconds, before she realized it wasn't fair to rob Emma from their time together and she quickly nodded her head, before she poofed them both to her ice cream shop. "What are we doing here?" Emma asked once she realized where she was.

"Getting your memories." Ingrid explained as she walked over to one of the freezers and poofed the ice cream away and grabbed one of the rocks.

"You hid my memories in ice cream?" Emma laughed at the thought.

Ingrid laughed as well before she walked over to Emma and took her hand "Are you ready?" Ingrid asked and Emma nodded. And just like that Emma's memories were poofed back into her mind.

Memory after memory played in Emma's mind so quickly she could barely keep up, but once she saw how happy she was with Ingrid she knew in that instant that asking for her memories back wasn't a mistake. Once her memories were done flashing before her, she smiled the warmest smile she had smiled in a very long time at Ingrid before she whispered "I love you Ingrid so much and I have never stopped." Then she kissed her with so much love and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed, once again I am so sorry for the delay!<br>**

**In case I don't get to update this week until after the 25th, happy holidays to you all!**


End file.
